


Under The Mistletoe

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Round 4, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge, non-brother AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam writes Santa a list every year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful people organizing this challenge. The prompt : Mistletoe. My partner is Ladysimoriah   
> I wish you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 

One after one, snowflakes fall from the sky and accumulate on the ground, covering everything in a thick layer of cotton and promising a white Christmas for another year. It's always a white Christmas in Maine.

Sam watches the snow from the inside of the only cafe in their small town, he spent the past ten or eleven Christmas eves in this coffee shop, and not only because Ellen makes the best hot chocolate ever. It's a family tradition..well, his family members are all dead but if they were alive they would have continued to come here. Sam likes it here.

Small towns offer comfort, everybody knows everybody, and they all help each other, and if they get nosy sometimes, then it's fine, because he loves them all and even when he's an orphan, they never let him feel alone. Mrs. Hopkins had made him fresh pie this morning after he helped clean her bakery. Sam likes her the most, she was a grandma to him since he remembers.

Holidays, however, are a different matter. Christmas, especially, makes Sam feel the loss of his family, the merry, cheerful, festive atmosphere and the laughs of those around him drown him in loneliness. His least favourite day of year.

He gets up and heads out, deciding on retiring to bed early. The sooner he sleeps, the faster the night ends. He's out and into the cold night in no time, long legs eating up the distance to his house. He has nothing but an empty bed to go back to but he quickens his pace still, maybe it's to get warm or maybe he's tired. He starts running.

''Dude! careful!''

Sam blinks up at the stranger who knocked him down, more like Sam ran into him and fell, and wow he's gorgeous. Jade green eyes stare back at him, and perfect, red lips curl into smirk as the stranger extends his hand to help him up. He takes the offered help, the man's hand is rough and warm, and Sam's on his feet before he takes the next breath.

So, obviously, not only is the stranger handsome, he is strong as well.

The stranger doesn't let go, Sam doesn't pull his hand back.

''Hi,'' Sam offers lamely, ''You must be new here,''

The gorgeous stranger chuckles, then shakes his head ''Just passing by,''

Oh..

The man smiles, and Sam's heart gives a high volume thumb. He arches an eyebrow and gestures upward with his chin. Sam, confused for a minute, lifts his head to see what the stranger's pointing at and his cheeks flush at the mistletoe hung above them.

''Umm...'' He thinks he maybe wants to kiss the stranger, or he _definitely_ wants to kiss him.

The man grins at him, showing perfectly stacked teeth that might be made of pearls, and reaches his arm up, fingers picking one of the berries of the hanged plant. He offers the berry to Sam and he takes it, no reason to refuse a beautiful man's kiss.

Said man pulls him closer, reminding Sam that his hand is still with the stranger. They look at each other and then slowly their lips meet. If you asked Sam about this kiss later he won't be able to tell why it made his heart dance, his blood hot and his knees weak. Something about the gentle brush of lips, the tentative licks and the warm hand on his neck makea him think that this, right here is where he's meant to be.

''Dean! Come on! We're late,''

A male voice shouts from the end of the street, and Sam's little babble of sappy dreams bursts as the stranger _Dean_ breaks the contact.

''Be right there!'' Dean shouts back over his shoulder, he picks another berry, hands it to Sam and kisses him silly, then he turns around and is gone before Sam can say a thing. He wants to run after Dean, ask him to take Sam wherever he's going, or to stay -Hell, he'd take a number- but he, dumbly, stays rooted to the spot.

He continues to stare at the spot where Dean was standing seconds ago and blinks rapidly when, seemingly out of nowhere, Dean appears right back in front of him.

''Hi,'' Dean says, all smiles and easy charm and Sam must've fell on his way to his house and hit his head hard because holy crap Dean is back.

''Hi,'' He answers.

Dean's smile widens and he places his hands on Sam's hips, warm and comfortable, like they were always there.

''So...how about we go eat? You can show me a good place. My treat.''

Sam just stands there for half a minute and he's going crazy, he doesn't want dinner, he wants to take Dean back home and never let him go.

''How about we go to my place?'' He doesn't know where the sudden courage came from and hopes he's not being too forward.

''Hell yes,'' Dean replies, then he mashes their mouths together, without the berries this time and Sam thinks, Santa has finally gotten his wish list for Christmas.  

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
